


of waking up, advertising and new purchases

by madnessiseverything



Series: of roommates and whiteboard shenanigans [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Roommates, all of the m9 will appear in this series, and gay shit, but also this will be a series about roommates, i started a daily cr prompt thing today and this is my first entry, ive been wanting to write this for so long, they're all v queer okay thats just how it is, whiteboard shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessiseverything/pseuds/madnessiseverything
Summary: Beau freezes. She removes the pillow just as she hears the door fly open, Jester clearly done with waiting. The light switch clicks and Beau blinks rapidly at the blue tiefling jumping up and down next to her bed. “What,” she demands, her voice rough from sleep. How on earth her roommate managed to be this energetic at any given point in time is a mystery Beau is just starting to pick apart. The two weeks they have shared have not given nearly enough information to locate the seemingly infinite energy reserves Jester seems to own.or the one where the "oh my god, they are roommates" universe begins.





	of waking up, advertising and new purchases

**Author's Note:**

> hello, hello friends! i finally started on this series, i am so excited to get this going. i hope you guys enjoy lots of gay shenanigans for the m9 in a roommates setting. :D

Beau wakes to Jester’s excited squeal from the hallway. She squints at the darkness of the room before groaning and tugging her pillow over her head. Too early.   
  
“Beau! Beau, oh my god, we have another roommate!”    
  
Beau freezes. She removes the pillow just as she hears the door fly open, Jester clearly done with waiting. The light switch clicks and Beau blinks rapidly at the blue tiefling jumping up and down next to her bed. “What,” she demands, her voice rough from sleep. How on earth her roommate managed to be this energetic at any given point in time is a mystery Beau is just starting to pick apart. The two weeks they have shared have not given nearly enough information to locate the seemingly infinite energy reserves Jester seems to own.   
  
“Someone else is moving in, I couldn’t say no, he’s really handsome and this way we need to pay even less rent because we split it up between three instead of two and I can spend more money on brushes and canvas-”    
  
Beau’s head spins. “Jess, Jess, fuck, wait.” She sits up, rubbing at her eyes to give herself time to process the onslaught of words. Jester drops back first onto the mattress, face split by a blinding smile. Beau looks down at her and crosses her arms over her chest. “Okay, again for the slow ones. Someone else showed interest in your ad?”    
  
Jester nods enthusiastically, tail slapping against the duvet. “Yeah! And he really, really likes the area he said and he’d pay this month too instead of from next month onwards.”    
  
“Wait,” Beau finds herself interjecting. “He’s moving in this month already?”    
  
Jester stops short, pursing her lips. “Yes. Is that too fast? Should I have told him to like, wait to make him want to move in more?”    
  
Beau frowns. “What? No, this isn’t the three-day rule of dating.”    
  
“Oh. Okay.”    
  
Beau runs her hand over her face and yawns. “Okay, who the hell is this guy anyway?”    
  
Jester sits up and grins, fangs on full display. “I met him while pinning our ad at the university board. He like, switched schools cause he moved here. And he was like, super charming and he smelled like the ocean and was really, really interested in our ad.”   
  
Beau wrinkles her nose. “Okay. Is he like, decent? Or was that all you picked up?”    
  
“Oh!” Jester shoots from the bed. “We should ask him for like, an interview, right? I know I forgot to do that with you, everyone always says you need to do that with roommates.”    
  
“Sounds like the smart thing to do. Wouldn’t wanna end up housing some serial killer or something.” Beau climbs out of bed and stretches. “Did he give creepy vibes?”    
  
“Noooo, he was super sweet and kind of shy. I don’t think he knows how to talk to girls.”    
  
“Oh yay,” Beau sighs. “Just what we need.”    
  
“I think you’ll like him, actually,” Jester says with a poke to Beau’s shoulder. “I know these things.”    
  
Beau finds her lips twitching with a smile against her will. “Sure you do.”    
  
Jester giggles and wraps her arms around Beau for a tight squeeze. “I’ll go text him about this super serious interview. The bathroom’s free!”    
  
Beau watches Jester skip out of the room and sighs. What a start into the weekend. She should go for a run. Shit, what time is it?    
  
“I made cocoa,” comes a yell from Jester, enthusiastic steps going down the stairs in quick succession. Beau taps her phone and frowns at the display saying 10 AM. Huh. She should get moving.

She really needs to get her routine back into place. This will not do.   
  
“I bought pastries!” Jester yells yet again, voice barely muffled by the distance and Beau closes her eyes.    
  
“Time to really get settled into this whole “adorable roommate” situation,” she mutters to herself before opening the window and blinds to the sunlight. “Good morning to me.”    
  
She listens to Jester turning up her music, listens to the clanging of dishes. Yeah, she thinks and cracks her neck. Adorable. 

  
When she comes down the stairs, she stops short at the sight of Jester holding a giant whiteboard up to the wall opposite their kitchenette. She blinks.    
  
“What is that for?”    
  
Jester throws a conspiratory grin over her shoulders before letting go of the board. Beau watches the board move ever so slightly before evening out. Not bad. Jester puts her hands onto her hips and turns around. “Behold - the apartment board!”    
  
Beau raises an eyebrow and Jester grins.    
  
“And you bought it because?”    
  
Jester turns back around and pulls out a marker with an exaggerated flourish. “Because it will be fun! We can doodle and write funny jokes and super romantic poems and gossip and pin like really important things to it! I bought magnets!”    
  
Beau follows Jester’s pointer finger to a paper bag. “That’s kinda neat.”    
  
“I know right!”    
  
The squeaky sound of marker follows Beau for the remainder of her morning routine, Jester seemingly happy to spend her time christening the board. Beau thinks of the flyer to the fight night and makes a mental note to pin it to the board after her run.    


**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this brief beginning into the series. feel free to drop by on my [cr twitter](https://twitter.com/nottanycritter) and my [cr tumblr](https://nottanothercritter.tumblr.com/) <3.


End file.
